Farrah Hassan
Farrah Hassan is a fictional guest character from India on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She is meant to be Sav Bhandari's future bride, and was originally mentioned, though not by name, in Ladies' Night. She is portrayed by Sarena Parmar. Character History Interim It was said that Sav and Farrah originally met when they were 10, and before the events of Why Can't This Be Love (1), they hadn't seen each other in 7 years. Not much else is known about Farrah, besides that she lives in India. Season 9 Before The Formal The Hassan and Bhandari families have planned for Farrah and Sav to get married. The big problem is Sav has a girlfriend, Anya MacPherson and even worse, Farrah's family is flying in from India on the day of Sav's formal to have their children reacquainted. Sav's mother Mrs. Bhandari suggest that Sav takes Farrah to his formal, but she is unaware that Sav got back together with Anya. Sav comes home from school one day and sees Farrah and is shocked to see her. They talk and eat dinner together with the rest of the family and while they are washing dishes and Anya calls. His phone has 4 missed calls and Farrah asks who Anya is. Sav tells her that Anya is his girlfriend, Farrah comments that Anya is cute. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Sav answers the door to see Anya. Anya spots Farrah and asks if that's the "possible future Mrs. Bhandari." Formal Farrah and Sav go to prom and Sav sets Farrah up to go with his good friend Peter Stone. Sav goes with Anya but their parents think that Sav and Farrah went together. They go to take pictures for the dance and when Anya and Sav are taking their pictures and Farrah says that Sav and her need to take pictures for their families. Anya is still standing next to Sav and gets told to move out of the picture. Farrah says our first picture together and smiles. Farrah asks "What will our children think?" Anya looks very annoyed and Farrah says she's joking. They get in the limo and pull off to the dance. Formal, After Arrival After a while of dancing Anya goes to the bathroom and sees Farrah. Anya starts being friendly to Farrah, Farrah takes a different tone and tells her that before she knows it, Sav will be all hers and that Anya will be history. When they got out of the bathroom Anya made sure Farrah was looking and she started to make out with Sav and told him it was time for the "special part" of their night. The two go to the limo and start kissing and are about to have sex. Sav asks Anya if she has condoms, and Anya lies and tells him that she is on the pill. They end up having unprotected sex. After, they go back in to be rewarded with the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Anya is happy and they get their dance together, but then Farrah pulls him away, saying that it's their curfew. The next day, Anya talks to Holly J. and tells her that she made a big mistake and had unprotected sex with Sav. Holly J. tells her that she could take pills and she'll be fine. But, Anya told her that she never took the morning after pill. Later, after interviewing with Chantay about the future, and about kids. Sav asks her why she is mentioning kids a lot. Anya tells her that it's because she might be pregnant. Sav told her she'll be fine because she's on the pill. But, Anya tells him that she never was on the pill and she lied. Sav was upset, but Anya told him that she is more upset because if she's pregnant she'll have to go through the process. At the end of the episode, Sav breaks up with Anya because it is too much to handle and that she lied about the pill and had unprotected sex with him. He leaves Anya emotional and crying in Homeroom. Farrah is never seen onscreen again. Mentions Season 10 In Breakaway (2), while Sav and Anya are pausing to breathe after making out, he questions her about why they ever broke up in the first place. Anya launches into the tale about how it was all Farrah's fault, but Sav interrupts her by pulling her down to kiss her again. In Drop the World (1), Sav tells Holly J. Sinclair how he stood up for their relationship to his parents. He mentions he can't believe that they want him to date someone that isn't Farrah. However, Holly J. breaks up with him shortly after anyway. Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation